Honeymoon in Montana
by CowgirlChristian
Summary: Sam and Jake's first time. Short, sweet, and a little explicit. Follows Can Love Ever Really Last


Sam and Jake had flown into Billings around 4 o'clock that afternoon, and were now settling into their beautiful room at a lodge on the shores of Flathead Lake. Sam stood looking out the window overlooking the huge and incredibly picturesque lake. Jake moved to stand behind her, his arms wrapping around her waist as they watched the clouds move in over the mountains. As they stood there the storm rolled over the lake and before long the lake and the lodge were shrouded in a blanket of mist. Rain began to fall as they made their way to the lobby. The manager hurried over to them as they entered the room.

"We are expecting some power surges and possible blackout, we do have a generator, but in the event the power does go out, we will try to find you alternative lodging at one of the other resorts if you wish to leave, if not, we appreciate your patience, and will definitely make it up to you." The short man said hurriedly but in a business like manner.

Jake looked at Sam, and then assured the manager they would be fine with a power outage, and would stay. The manager gave them a grateful look, then bidding them goodbye scurried over to an irritated looking couple standing at the desk. Jake took Sam's hand as they mounted the stairs and headed back to their room, a look of pure happiness on his face. Sam inquired as to his good mood as they unlocked their door and entered the room.

"It's weird, it's just, whenever I pictured this night, our first time, it was always during a storm, it's like this is by design, or something. I don't know, it just feels perfect, you know?" Jake replied. Sam wrapped her arms around him, and snuggled her face into his chest, "Yeah, I know what you mean…"

Jake tipped Sam's face up, and kissed her on her forehead, then nose, both ears, and the on her lips, a smile of bliss on his face. They stood like that, in the middle of the room, kissing like teenagers until a crack of thunder brought them back to reality. Sam gave Jake a glance, then with tentative fingers reached up to unbutton his shirt, Jake taking the hint, slipped his hands under Sam's camisole. Ten minutes later the two stood in their jeans on the balcony letting the rain pour over them as they kissed every inch of available skin. The touch of skin on skin made them crave it even more, and before long the remaining clothes were in a pile and Jake led Sam towards the huge king-size bed.

"Jake, wait… I don't know what to do. What if I suck at this?" Sam worried.

Jake tipped Sam's face up to meet his and dropped a kiss on her lips. "I'll love you no matter what. I haven't done this before either. If you're bad at it we can be bad together."

Jake kissed Sam again, and this time she returned the kiss, and as he gently pushed her back onto the bed she didn't stop him. They kissed for a long moment then he moved down, kissing her neck, then each breast, then moving to her smooth tan belly, then even lower. Sam let out a gasp of pure pleasure, and then Jake was hovering over her. He kissed her as he entered her and they both began the journey towards climax. Jake was close when Sam gave a shriek, and clenched her hands in the sheets. This was too much, and Jake climaxed with her.

Dawn came slowly, and when Sam awoke with Jake's arms wrapped around her and it took her a minute to remember where she was. The rain was still falling, and she lay there completely content, warm and secure, listening to the sound of rain falling on the wrought iron furniture on the balcony. When Jake woke an hour later it was to find that his beautiful bride had tears in her eyes. With a look of touching concern, he kissed her, and asked what was wrong.

"Nothing, that's the thing. For the first time in years, I feel completely safe, completely cared for, and about. I guess I realized just how much you love me. But I'm okay, really. I promise. I love you Jacob…"

"I love you too. Forever and for eternity."

The couple made love twice more that morning before realizing they were starving. When they finally wandered into the lobby around noon it was to find a scene of complete chaos. The desk manager was running to and fro with a look of complete distraction. Upon seeing the two standing at the bottom of the stairs, he ran over the look on his face changing completely relief.

"Where have you been? Are you okay? The power went out around 9 last night. We went to your room three times to make sure you knew, and were okay. But we never got an answer… Was everything alright?" he asked, all in one breath.

Jake and Sam had the dignity to exchange a sheepish glance before assuring the harried man everything was fine, they hadn't heard him over the storm. They then got directions to the restaurant for breakfast.

Ten minutes later they were seated, each with a plate (or in Jake's case, two) piled with food from the buffet and dug in as if they had never eaten before. When the two had stuffed themselves they decided to grab rain gear from the rental truck they'd picked up in Billings, and go for a walk on the trail following the beach.

Taking Sam's hand in his Jake started towards the trail that would lead them to the lake. Just then the sky cleared, and Jake and Sam tipped their faces to the sky scrubbed clean by the storm the night before. Within minutes a rainbow stretched across the lake, and Jake bent to kiss Sam once more before the began their hike.


End file.
